A Reason to Fight
by Shizukana Yami
Summary: The fight scene from 5x18 if things went differently...Sorry for the terrible summary.


**AN: Supernatural belongs to the respectable people who made it, I just tampered with it.  
Also a shout out to my editor and friend Water from the wattpad account ourinfamy thanks for making sure this story had some periodsXD  
Please feel free to comment if you find a problem or (hopefully) liked the fic  
Happy readings!**

"You pray too loud."

Dean's head snapped back to see Cas touch two fingers to the preacher's shoulders and the man crumple to the ground. Cas grabbed Dean by the collar of his jacket and pushed him harshly into an alley wall. Dean grunted as the wind was knocked out of him.

"What are you, crazy?" He asked. Cas threw him to the opposite wall, anger evident on his face.

"I rebelled for this?!" Cas screamed at him, punching Dean in the face, and then again without giving Dean any time to recover. "So that you could surrender to them?!" He held Dean up by his collar. Faces so close, Dean could feel Cas's breath. Then, suddenly, he was being slammed against the other wall again, coughing as he tried to regain his breath, but Cas didn't seem to be letting up. He punched Dean again, this time twice in the stomach. All Dean wanted to do- was capable of doing- right now was to crumple to the floor, but he was held upright by Cas's tight grip on his collar. He tried to plead with the angel.

"Cas... Please," he gasped, trying to talk around the blood that was spilling from his mouth. All the fight drained out of Cas's eyes, his grip on Dean lessened, before he let go completely. Dean almost crumpled, but Cas reached out and placed both his hands on Dean's face and, suddenly, the pain was gone and Dean could stand again

"I gave everything for you." Cas whispered, his hands still on either side of Dean's face.

"I know," Dean said. "I'm sorry."

"No!" Cas said urgently, "You don't understand. Not for Sam, not for Bobby, not for Anna. For you Dean, only for you."

Each time he said a different name, he would shake his head. He stopped suddenly when his voice cracked. His head was turned down, but Dean could see the single tear track it's way down Cas's face. His eyes widened as he finally got it. All the staring and the lack of respect for personal space. Suddenly, Dean wanted to smack himself. Why had he felt the need to tease Cas about getting laid? He was so stupid. A quiet sniffle brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, man," Dean hesitated. "You okay?" Cas's head shot up, his eyes were red, but there were no tears.

"Oh, yes, Dean. I'm fine," He snapped back, as sarcastic as Dean had ever heard the angel.

"Sorry, sorry. Hey, let's just get back to Bobby's and we can talk there." Cas didn't answer, but he stepped away from Dean and followed him to the Impala. Once they were in the car, Dean started the engine and turned on some classic rock softly. Neither spoke as Dean drove them home; Cas just stared out the window. Dean tried to keep his eyes on the road, but he found himself glancing over at Cas constantly. Finally, he'd had enough of it. Cas turned to look at Dean questioningly, as he pulled the Impala off the empty country road they'd been on.

"Did you mean what you said?" Dean asked. "That you rebelling was for me."

Cas almost looked offended."Of course I-"

Before he had finished, Dean asked another question. "Why?"

He was met with silence, and they sat there for a minute, until Cas said quietly, "Isn't it obvious?"

He turned his head to the window again. Dean reached out and grabbed Cas's chin, forcing him to look at him.

"I want you to say it," He said firmly. Cas tried to shake free, but found it impossible, so it was a pouting face that answered Dean's question.

"Because I love you," Cas could see the tension leave Dean.

"Say it again," Dean whispered.

Cas looked him straight in the eyes and repeated, "I love you."

The space between them was evaporating fast as Dean leaned in closer. "Again."

"I love-" The answer was cut short when Dean covered Cas's lips with is own. Cas melted into the kiss, awkwardly moving his lips against Dean's more experienced ones. Dean quickly introduced his tongue to the kiss, and Cas opened his mouth, letting Dean map out the inside of it. Cas let out a squeak when Dean pulled him out of his seat and into his lap, kissing him deeper. Cas shifted uncomfortably, the steering wheel pressing painfully into his back.

"Dean," He gasped.

"Hmm?" Dean murmured without breaking their kiss.

"Dean, the steering wheel," Dean sat back with a groan.

"Sorry," He said. Cas climbed back into his seat, and they sat there staring at each other in the way that usually made other people want to smash their heads together.

"So..." Cas started.

"Do you want to find a motel?" Dean asked, grinning.

"Yes, please," Dean started the car and got back onto the road, heading back the way they'd come. He pulled into the first motel they came across. Dean got out of the car quickly and was about to shut his door, when he realised Cas was still sitting in the passenger seat.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked, crouching to see inside the car.

"Dean, I can't go in there with you."

"What do you mean?" Instead of an answer Cas just stared ahead. Following his gaze, Dean realised he was looking at the young man manning the counter inside. He chuckled lightly.

"Seriously?"

"Dean, we're both men."

"I'm glad you noticed, or this would have gotten awkward fast."

"You know what I mean," Cas said, finally tearing his eyes away to look at Dean pleadingly.

"I do, I just don't see the problem. He's probably seen weirder couples."

"Weirder than an angel and human?" Cas replied starting to smirk.

"There's your sense of humour. C'mon," Dean smiled back. He watched Cas get out of the car, still a bit reluctantly, and they headed inside together. The man at the check in looked up as they approached.

"One bedroom," He guessed, bored.

"Yes please," Dean said politely, smile starting to form on his face.

"One bed?"

"Yep," Cas started to blush.

"King?"

"Sure," As Dean's smile widened, Cas's face became more and more flushed. The man rang them up and handed Dean a key and a small aluminum packet.

"Have fun," He said, turning back to his computer. Cas flushed a bright crimson. Smiling, Dean took Cas by the hand and led him to their room. He unlocked the door and let them into the familiar scene of a classic motel room. The only difference this time was instead of the two beds Sam and Dean usually got, there was just one. The door clicked shut, and Dean jumped into action. He put his hand on the back of Cas's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Cas opened his mouth immediately, letting Dean take over. He moaned in surprise when he fell onto the bed. Cas hadn't realised that Dean was steering them in that direction. He scooted back until his head lay on the pillows, all the while continuing their make-out session.

Neither of them got much sleep that night, and the next morning, Dean was rudely awoken by Cas's phone going off. He picked it up with the intention to just hang up, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice ask, "Cas where are you?"

"He's sleeping, can I take a message?" Dean replied.

"Dean! Where are you? Are you guys okay?" Sam sounded panicked, and he could hear Bobby's confused yells in the background.

"Hey, hey! Sam, we're both fine. We'll be home later, bye." Before Sam could answer, Dean shut the phone and tossed it onto a pile of clothes that had been thrown to the floor the previous night. He lay back on the bed and wrapped his arms around Cas, who snuggled closer in his sleep. It was then Dean knew he would never call for Michael again, because he had a reason to fight, and it was in his arms.


End file.
